Duskull
Duskull (ダスカル, Dasukaru) is a Ghost-type Requiem Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Dusclops starting at level 37 than evolves into Dusknoir when holding a Reaper Cloth. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Duskull is styled after a traditional personification of Death, the Grim Reaper. It has a mask that resembles a skull. It's body is a black robe with two bones on it's back. It also seems to have a single eye that floats between the eye sockets in its mask. Its height is 2'07" and weight is 33.1 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities While Duskull appears to have the typical movepool for a Ghost-type, it lacks the capability to use Electric-type moves such as Thunder or Thunderbolt; however, it can learn Ice Beam and Blizzard. Duskull also happens to be more defensive than its fellow Ghost Pokémon. As shown in Another One Gabites the Dust!, it can change the position of its eye. Duskull is also able to become invisible and go through walls, abilities that can be considered common among Ghost-type Pokémon. Behavior Duskull is primarily a nocturnal Pokémon. It is said that this Pokémon will spirit away disobedient children, and it has been described to enjoy the crying of children. Once Duskull chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn, and may become invisible to sneak up on its prey. Habitat Duskull has been shown to live in thick forests or urban areas. Diet It appears to be an active hunter that pursues its prey relentlessly. Major appearances Duskull first appeared in Camp Pikachu, scaring the Pichu Brothers. Two Duskull were among the several Ghost-type Pokémon living in abandoned mine in Fear Factor Phony. Since the ghost Pokémon couldn't stand the partying Psychic-type Pokémon in the nearby town, Team Rocket decided to help the ghosts because they knew what it's like to "lose sleep over a bunch of twerps." Other Minor appearances Duskull also had a brief appearance in Get the Show on the Road!. While May was on her way to Professor Birch's, Duskull popped up in front of her and scared her. It was revealed in a flashback in Disaster of Disguise that Timmy Grimm's Dusclops was originally a Duskull he found alone in a bush. A Duskull appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Duskull had a brief appearance in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness. A Duskull belonging to a Coordinator appeared in Dawn's Early Night!. It was used along with a Psyduck for the Double Performance required during the Hearthome Contest. A Duskull accompanied the Banette that scared off Meowth in Ghoul Daze! A Duskull appeared in Another One Gabites the Dust!. Pokédex entry Duskull, Requiem Pokémon. It loves the crying of children. It startles bad kids by passing through walls and making them cry. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Amorphous group Pokémon Category:Body style 04 Pokémon